


At home

by curl



Series: With You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), it's basically just fluff tbh, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Keith and Lance have just entered their relationship and are getting used to each other.Keith might finally learn what "home" means to him.Reading part 1 and 2 not required but recommended :D





	At home

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "At home" by Crystal Fighters

After confessing their feelings to each other a few days ago, both of them had been rather reserved.  
It was a new situation for everyone, where instead of bickering there were loving glances, shy smiles, and brief kisses when they thought nobody was looking.  
Keith's heart skipped a beat everytime his eyes met Lance's. And when Lance smiled at him, reached out to him, took his hands and pulled him closer, he felt like there was a place for him in the universe after all.

Sometimes they did kiss despite knowing someone would see them.  
And when the others teased them, Keith was embarrassed.  
Lance was too, but he laughed and kissed Keith some more.

It wasn't easy for Keith to initiate any kind of intimacy, but everytime Lance did not mock him, did not judge him, and was patient with him, he grew more confident that the trust he offered was safe in Lance's hands.

At night Keith counted the hours until he could see Lance again and tried to fall asleep quickly so the time would go by faster.  
One night he lay awake, certain that he shouldn't have left Lance's room after saying good night.

 

"Can I ask you something?", Keith said after everyone but them had left the dining room.  
They were standing close to the door, holding hands while Lance was looking at Keith with a soft smile on his face that faded at Keith's serious tone.  
He creased his eyebrows slightly. "Sure, anything," he said and squeezed Keith's hands reassuringly.  
Keith bit his bottom lip. "I was thinking.. I mean, I like being with you, you know?", he began, unsure how to express himself, "And since we're together, I thought we could.. sleep in the same bed?"

He glanced up at Lance, who gave him a dumbfounded look.  
"..Are you talking about sleeping or.. _sleeping_? Because I wouldn't be opposed to that, you know? I've been thinking about it, too, and I kind of want to.. I mean.. uhm.." He fell silent when Keith raised an eyebrow, and nervously waited for him to explain.  
"Oh. Oh!", Keith responded, "No. I-I mean regular sleeping." He pursed his lips and, averting his eyes, he added, "For _now_." He looked up expectantly. "So?"  
Lance smiled, cheeks tinted red, and leaned forwards so their foreheads were almost touching. "I'd love to. I was getting kind of lonely at night..."  
"Me too," Keith responded and lifted his chin to give him a kiss. "And by the way, I think we're actually old enough to say 'sex'."  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Lance said with a snort and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith.

 

"Big spoon or little spoon?", Lance asked and sat down on his bed, where Keith had been waiting for him to finish his night-time routine.

Keith had been looking forward to this all day, albeit a little nervous - in a good way, but he hadn't actually thought about _how_ they were going to sleep in one bed. So he sat there, looking at Lance and trying not to get distracted by Lance's smell, which was omnipresent in this room and threatened to wipe his mind blank.  
"We don't have to cuddle if you don't want to," Lance then said a little more quiet when Keith took too long to answer, "We can just, like, lie next to each other.."  
"No, I want to," Keith responded quickly, "I just can't decide." He smiled slightly and lowered his head, even though the room was probably too sparsely lit to see his red cheeks.  
Lance chuckled softly. "How about I'll be the big spoon? You know, since I'm taller than you."  
Keith looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, are you? I didn't notice."  
"Liar," Lance said just above a whisper and leaned in, "Admit it, you notice everytime you have to stand up on your toes to kiss me." He placed a gentle peck on Keith's cheek, earning a smile.  
"You got me," Keith whispered, following Lance's lips to return the kiss.

Lance brushed the hair out of Keith's face, running his fingers through it, and let his hand rest on the side of his head.  
Keith closed his eyes, savoring the warm tingling traveling from his head down his back. He felt Lance's lips against his again and let out a sigh that turned into a soft moan.  
Lance broke away to look at him. "I've never heard you make a noise like that."  
"I-I didn't mean to do that," Keith stammered, eyes jumping between points on Lance's face as he pulled up his shoulders, "..Was it weird?"  
"No! No, it's fine," Lance assured him and gave him a lopsided smile, ".. It's kinda sweet. You're sweet."  
Face flushed, Keith averted his gaze. "How can you just say stuff like that?"  
Lance shrugged. "Maybe 'cause I had to keep it to myself way too long."  
"Makes sense..", Keith mumbled, even though he wasn't exactly sure how it made sense. Then he looked up with a sheepish smile, "You're beautiful." This was something he had had to keep to himself for far too long and it actually did feel good to finally be able to say it out loud.  
It was Lance's turn to be surprised now. He stared at Keith for a moment, blushing as well. "Okay, wow, you gotta give me a warning next time," he said, but then his mouth stretched into a grin and he leaned his forehead against Keith's.  
"Pff, hypocrite..", Keith whispered.

After a couple more kisses they laid down and Keith turned his back to Lance, who scooted closer until he was pressed up against him.  
"Is that okay?", he asked when he put his arm over Keith, "Are you comfortable?"  
Keith pressed his nose into the pillow and inhaled Lance's scent. "Very," he mumbled and was already drifting off to sleep.  
Lance snuggled up to Keith and he could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.  
The last thing he noticed before passing out was Lance putting his leg over his in an attempt to be as close as possible.

 

When Keith woke up the next morning, his head was resting on Lance's chest and their legs were tangled together.  
He blinked a few times to regain his sense of orientation and tried to change his rather uncomfortable position as best as he could with Lance's arms wrapped around him, careful not to wake him up.  
Becoming more awake with every second, waves of joy washed over him as he put his head down on the pillow and watched the sleeping Lance. 

For a little while Keith pretended that there was no war raging across the entire universe, and the mystery surrounding his heritage was just a distant echo in the back of his head.  
He didn't know what home was actually supposed to feel like, but that was what came to his mind as he let his eyes wander over Lance's face. Maybe home wasn't always a place, maybe he could feel at home anywhere, as long as Lance was there with him.

"Lance," he whispered, testing if he was really still asleep. When no response came he tried again a little louder, "Lance."  
Keith watched the slight heaving of his chest, it was calm and steady, and he looked up at his face again.  
"I love you," he whispered. To see how it would feel.  
Lance didn't wake up then either and for a moment Keith considered nudging him, so he could hear him say it, but he didn't have the nerves. His heart was already racing so fast that he feared it would jump right out of his chest if he had to say it again when Lance was awake.  
He had already given Lance a big piece of himself, more than he ever would have imagined, but the thought of giving him everything felt overwhelming. He didn't know if it would make him stronger or more vulnerable.

For the time being, he snuggled up to his side after placing a soft peck on his cheek and savored the moment of closeness before they had to get up for the day.

 

"What the fuck was that out there just now?!", Lance snapped at Keith when they met up after successfully fending off a Galra attack. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you can't just dive in without thinking!", he continued as he approached Keith, who was taken aback by how furious he sounded, all the while gesturing wildly. "Ever heard of strategy?! What if Pidge hadn't saved your ass?!"  
Keith knew that his maneuver had been reckless, even though in the moment it had seemed like the right thing to do.  
He tried to come up with a defense, but Lance just stomped up to him and threw his arms around him, taking Keith by surprise.  
"Why do you always do things like that?", Lance mumbled into Keith's hair, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
Keith exhaled and put his hands on Lance's back.  
"You really have a way of expressing yourself. For a moment there I thought you went right back to hating me."  
Lance pulled back and looked at him with creased eyebrows. "I never actually hated you, you know."  
"Okay, good to know," Keith answered, smiling slightly.  
"Hey, you've got nothing to smile about, I'm not letting you off the hook so easily!", Lance said with a stern expression. "I don't want you to get hurt." He brushed hair out of Keith's sweaty face. "You gotta be more careful."  
"I'm sorry," Keith answered with a sigh, "I'll try." He stared at Lance for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Thanks for caring about me." He was actually grateful. There hadn't been a whole lot of people who paid him this much thought, or any at all for that matter.  
"Of course I care about you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you," Lance said, pulling close again and holding him tightly.

 

When they were done training the next day, Keith continued on a little longer. He was nowhere near satisfied with his performance, which had been lacking due to being distracted by Lance.  
Not that Lance did it on purpose, it was just that Keith found it hard to keep his eyes off of him.  
Pidge and Hunk had left a while ago but Shiro and Lance were still there, chatting while watching Keith.  
Even now he found it hard not to glance at him, especially since he became curious about what the conversation with Shiro was about.

The robot fell to its knees after a final blow and when Keith turned around, Lance was smiling widely and held out a towel to him.  
He took it and wiped his face, still catching his breath. "Thanks," he said with a reserved smile. "..What were you guys talking about?", he then asked, trying to play it cool.  
Lance smirked. "I was just saying how sexy you looked out there."  
Keith looked at Shiro, eyes slightly widened. How could Lance just say something like that in front of him?!  
Shiro smiled and rolled his eyes. "He was not."  
"But I was thinking it," Lance added with a teasing grin and Keith definitely would have blushed if his face weren't already red from exercising. "I'm gonna hit the showers," Lance said, leaned forward to give Keith a kiss and added a little more quietly, "See you at dinner."  
Keith just stared after him as he left, with butterflies in his stomach and a dopey smile on his face.

When he zoned out a little Shiro cleared his throat to bring him back into reality. He turned his head to look at Shiro, who had a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.  
"Shut up..", Keith mumbled and averted his eyes, albeit with a shy smile still in place.  
"I didn't say anything," Shiro defended himself. "It's just that I've seen you smile more these last couple of days than I have since I've known you." He gave Keith a soft pat on the shoulder and let his hand rest there. "It's nice."  
Keith's smile widened and he hesitated before he responded, "Oh man.. I'm just.. I'm so in love." He put one hand over his face to hide his embarrassment and squeezed his towel with the other.  
Shiro laughed, put an arm around his shoulders and started walking out of the room with him. "Yeah, I can tell."

 

When Keith was freshly showered as well, he joined the others in the kitchen, where he was greeted with an atmosphere unfamiliar to the castleship. For the first time it felt somewhat warm and welcoming, everyone seemed to be as relaxed as they could get with the war constantly weighing down on them.  
Hunk was concentrating hard with his tongue sticking out as he mixed a few strange ingredients together.

"Watcha making?", Keith asked while his eyes travelled over to Lance, who was sitting on the floor with Pidge and shooting him a smile before turning to look over Pidge's shoulder again. She was working on some device, fastening tiny screws and tapping away on a tablet that was connected to it.  
"I'm recreating a dish my mom always used to make," Hunk answered. He smelled at some bluish leaves, scrunched up his nose and put them down again. "Well, I'm trying to get as close to it as I can without having any of the actual ingredients."

Pidge drew Keith's attention when she said, "Okay, that should do it." She plugged one cable into another and the speakers in the room started emitting white noise.  
Lance looked up at the sound expectantly.  
"One second," Pidge mumbled and entered something into her tablet, causing the antenna on the device to spin.  
Scattered throughout the noise there were words, hard to understand at first but they were getting clearer and clearer. With a click the white noise stopped and music started playing loud and clear.

Lance's eyes widened and he dashed forward to hug Pidge, practically squeezing the air out of her. "You're a genius!"  
"I know," she answered with a smile and gently pushed Lance away again.  
He jumped to his feet and approached Keith. "Dance with me!"  
Keith wasn't too fond of the idea, especially not to a generic pop song, but Lance had already grabbed him before he could protest.  
He had never seen Lance beam like this before, so he did his best to follow his lead, and eventually he found it fun, too.  
Lance had a hand on Keith's waist and pulled him along with his steps, all the while smiling brightly and giggling when Keith stumbled, but never letting go.

When the song ended they came to a halt and Lance pulled Keith closer, brushing their foreheads together. "Man, I really missed earth music."  
The radio host started speaking, and Lance froze when he realized it was Spanish. "Wow, it's.. it's really good to hear that again...", he mumbled. Keith put his hands around Lance's neck, watching him as he listened to the broadcast intently.  
Lance furrowed his eyebrows, his good mood apparently gone.  
"What is it?", Keith asked cautiously. He leaned back a little to see his face better, wondering if he was thinking about his family, if maybe it would be better for him not to listen any longer.  
Lance took a while to answer, still focusing on the words on the radio. "It's.. it's a missing persons report. Some little kid disappeared." He stared into space, somehwere behind Keith. "Do you think.. do you think they were looking for us?"  
Keith shrugged. "Not for me, at least." There was nobody who cared about his empty shack. He regretted saying it immediately, though, he didn't want to make Lance feel bad for him, too.  
"I'm sorry," Lance mumbled with remorse in his voice, "I shouldn't rub it in your face like that."  
"It's fine, Lance. I.. _have_ a family now, remember?", Keith answered, keeping his voice low because, while being honest, he wasn't really comfortable saying it out loud with everyone present.  
Lance smiled briefly, but then closed his eyes and frowned when he welled up. He covered his mouth with his hand and trembled as he tried to keep from sobbing.  
Keith pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Lance hid his face in his shoulder and started to weep.

He took a deep breath, trying to stay collected.  
What kept him grounded was the fact that Lance let himself be vulnerable around him, that he chose his shoulder to cry on, that he trusted him.  
Initially he wasn't sure if he would be able to form close bonds with anyone on the team besides Shiro. But standing here, listening to a Spanish song that sounded somewhat familiar to his ears despite never having heard it before and waiting for a meal that he had probably never tasted before, he felt accepted, _wanted_ , and it was a foreign feeling, but he recognized it as something he had been aching for all his life.  
He curled his fingers, clinging to the fabric of Lance's jacket, feeling Lance's hair brush his cheek.  
And he wondered if this time they'd stay.

Was he even doing this right? Was he giving Lance the comfort he needed?  
Keith felt like he should say something. Something to reassure Lance.  
Everybody else was quiet.  
Allura had her arms crossed and eyes averted, and almost ducked away when Coran put a hand on her shoulder.  
Hunk had put his utensils down and joined Pidge on the floor, who was looking down, hiding her face behind her bangs and her glasses.  
Shiro was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular, eyebrows slightly creased and expression almost sullen, as if he was conflicted about his own thoughts.

Keith was looking for words that didn't sound like an empty phrase or a promise he wasn't sure he could keep, but as the seconds went by it felt almost wrong to interrupt the music and disturb the calm.  
He didn't have to, though, as Lance started shifting in his grip.  
Keith relaxed his hands and fingers, giving Lance enough room to look at him.  
Lance tilted his head slightly as he scanned Keith's face with reddened eyes. "I can't wait for you to meet them," he whispered, but loud enough so the others may or may not have heard him, and he smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
He sounded determined, though, like succeeding and returning to his family was the only possible outcome.  
Keith smiled back at him. "Me either."  
Lance's expression brightened and he turned around to the others, one arm still around Keith's waist. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."  
Everyone seemed to relax and the mood drop was almost forgotten entirely when Hunk stood up again. He gave Lance a sympathetic smile. "On it."

"Wow, Hunk, that's really good," Lance said as he practically devoured the food.  
Hunk shrugged with a smile. "Eh, it's close enough."

 

Keith was lying on his side in Lance's bed, waiting for Lance to join him.  
"If I tell you something, are you gonna be honest with me?", Lance asked as he massaged some kind of cream into his face.  
"Of course," Keith answered and propped himself up on his elbow.  
Lance exhaled audibly, "Do you think I'm being selfish?"  
"About what?", Keith asked, pulling back the blanket when Lance sat down on the bed.  
"I'm sure everyone misses their family, but I'm.. I'm kind of acting like I'm the only one, aren't I?" He slid his legs under the covers and mirrored Keith's pose. "Hell, Allura and Coran lost their _entire species_."  
Keith looked at him, trying to find the right words. "I don't know. Everyone deals with it differently, right? No-one can really blame you for being sad. I mean, you shouldn't have to hide it."  
Lance shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess so..", he mumbled but didn't sound convinced.  
Keith creased his eyebrows slightly, disappointed that he couldn't make Lance feel better.  
But then Lance's expression turned into a soft smile. "Thanks," he whispered.  
"I hardly did anything," Keith responded, looking to the side.  
"Sometimes just listening is enough, you know?" Lance tilted his head, eyes wandering over Keith's face. "..Hey, Keith?"  
He glanced up at Lance again. "..Yeah?"  
Lance bit his bottom lip, his smile growing wider. "I love you too."

It took Keith a moment to process Lance's words. ".. _Too_? ..You- you heard me?!" He stared at Lance with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.  
"Yeah," Lance said with a chuckle, blushing as well, "Sorry I didn't respond then, you kinda surprised me."  
Keith chuckled as well, then he laughed, covering his face with one hand, because he loved Lance and Lance loved him. And he wondered why he had been afraid to give himself to Lance, because now that he did he was sure that he had finally found the place where he belonged; right next to Lance.

With a smile he kissed Lance and gently pushed him to make him lie down on his back.  
"Wow, you're being greedy, huh?", Lance remarked between kisses.  
Keith pulled back to look into his eyes properly. "Because I love you," he said and went right back to kissing Lance, not giving him a chance to answer.  
Lance smiled into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Keith's hair.  
"Lance?"  
"Hm?"  
"I think I wanna be the big spoon today."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback s appreciated! i'm not entirely happy with this and i'd like to improve it somehow


End file.
